


Karaoke Bears!

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [32]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV), くまみこ | Kuma Miko | Girl Meets Bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: The bears + Machi go to a karaoke bar!





	Karaoke Bears!

“P-Panda-Chan...are you sure I can hang out with you guys?” Machi said with unwavering shyness as she went in the karaoke bar with Panda, Grizzly, Panda-Kun, Grizz, Shirokuma, and Natsu.

“Sure! I mean why shouldn’t you hang out with us?” Panda asked, looking at the girl a bit confused.

“Well….because I'm you know...me...and I don’t want to intrude on your fun with everyone...” Machi confessed, she always felt a bit of a nuisance being brought into groups.

“What? No way! It’s fine really!” Panda said with a bright smile, petting the girl on the shoulder for some hope of relieving her worries.

“I mean you should find a bit of comfort knowing your guardian bear came too! I mean you may even get to see him sing.” Panda said with a teasing smile.

Machi gave a shy laugh in return. The thought of seeing Natsu did amuse her. Considering the bear had such a deep voice.

“So just relax and just watch us badly sing some songs! I mean you can even come and join the fun if you want.”

Machi’s eyes widened at the mere suggestion of her getting up and singing in front of people.

She was apprehensive about doing that. In front of an audience. The thought of that seemed to faze her bad as she looked off worriedly, playing with her hair.

“I’m not sure Panda-Chan.”

Taking the cue she wasn’t comfortable, Panda backed up a bit before giving a weaker smile than before.

“Well…..just try to sit back and have fun okay?” Panda said a bit nervously.

Machi simply nodded in response. She wanted to ease the bear’s worries and actually try to just have fun.

About to sit down next to Grizz, he was halted by the sound of Panda-Kun loudly calling him in his cheery tone.

“Panda-San! Panda-San! Come here!” He said, gesturing for him to come over.

“What Panda-Kun?” Panda said, getting on the stage with the bear.

“I found a song we can sing together!” Panda-Kun said before pointing to the song on the selection screen.

“L-Like...a duet?” Panda said with widened eyes.

“Mhm!”

“W-Well...okay!” Panda said a bit nervous, as Panda-Kun pressed the song.

The music beginning to blare through the speakers.

Both Panda and Panda-Kun picked up their mics.

 

Panda-Kun began happily singing the first verse:

 

daichi o fumishimete kimi wa mezamete yuku

tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite!

kodoku demo hitori ja nai sa

umaretekita koto ni kanarazu imi ga aru

yasashisa ni michi afureteru

aoi hoshi ni arigatou

You can smile again

taiyou abite

You can fly away

sekai wa kimi no kagayaki o matteru

 

Panda-Kun stopped at the part and looked at Panda to continue.

With a quick gasp, Panda began his part:

 

saigo made akiramenai sa

yari tsuzukeru koto ni kanarazu imi ga aru

You just try again

yami o nukete

You just go away

mirai wa itsumo bokutachi o matteru

 

With a wide smile, he continued, now singing in usion with Panda-Kun.:

 

oozora kakenukete unabara koete ike

tenshi no nage kissu tsukamaete! (you can try!)

mada dare mo mita koto nai sekai he

tobidasou ashita

daichi o fumishimete kimi wa mezamete yuku

tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite! (you can smile!)

owaranai bouken ni dekakeyou

itsu made mo doko made mo...

 

Now pausing for a moment, the music began to play as the two were beginning to grow more in beat with the song.  
As the lyrical part came back they both began to sing again:

 

nagare ochiru namida yuuki ni kaete yuku

tenshi no hane hiroge maiagare! (you can fly!)

kanashimi mo itami mo tsutsumikonde

tsuyoku nare ashita...

daichi o fumishimete kimi wa mezamete yuku

tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite! (you can smile!)

"hajimari" wa itsu demo osokunai sa

nando demo! (you can try!)

nando demo! (you can try!) nando demo tachiagare!

As the music began to end, both Panda-Kun and Panda breathed heavy; as everyone watching began to clap in applause at the cute performance.

Next up was Shirokuma, who stepped up to the stage, eyeing the selection of songs, before smiling at the one who found.

Pressing the song, the music began to blare through the speakers.:

Welcome, please come in

Please sit wherever you like

We have arranged a menu fitting for this season

 

Girls meeting, mothers meeting

The conversations that our frequent customers had

Makes the cafe always bustling

 

Oh baby, the fun times

I’ve realized now

Always, it’s thanks to you

My irreplaceable dear

 

The guitar-strumming fingers

Right now I’m just a singer

Flying squirrel, Kalinga, Andromeda, Milky Way

 

The chitchats and the puns

It was fun because I had everyone

I’m looking forward to their agile straight man

 

Oh baby, the fun times

I’ve realized now

Always, it’s thanks to you

My irreplaceable dear

 

Oh the heart-calming times

I’ve realized now

Always, it’s thanks to you

My irreplaceable dear

 

Mm… my dear…

Mm… I’m here…

 

I am the youngest among three siblings

My body was the smallest too, but

I’ve thoroughly become an adult now

 

Someday, here, surely

I have a feeling that I’ll be able to meet

With that person that I really want to see

 

Oh the laid-back, fun times

I’ve realized now

Always, it’s thanks to you

My irreplaceable dear

 

Oh the heart-calming times

I’ve realized now

Always, it’s thanks to you

My irreplaceable dear

 

Come again to play here anytime

 

Ending the song, a plentiful amount of cheers and clapping seemed to sound through the crowd, and the polar bear compared to Panda didn’t seem tired as he gave a bit of a proud smile before walking off.

“Natsu-Sama, would you like to sing next?” Shirokuma asked as he sat back down.

“Eh….Uh...I’m not su-” Natsu nervously began but silently cheered when he saw Panda already up on stage picking another song.

 

The heavy guitar song loudly blared down the speakers as Panda began to sing, a bit more passionately than before.

 

I was all alone standing within the darkness.

That was when I found out the meaning of your sadness!

Even with these tears I will have to face my fears.

I just don’t want to hurt anyone I hold dear.

 

Panda wiped the tears pricking his eyes as the lyrics were beginning to become a bit intense.

 

The wind keeps on blowing and the ocean flowing.

Everyday they are moving in a path towards tomorrow.

I have to keep going on.

Why can’t my heart start moving?

 

I wonder what fate awaits me.

What does life have in store?

I do not want any regrets.

I’m glad that I was born.

Even when I am feeling sad, there’s courage deep within.

I just know I will find the light and one day rise again.

Tears of the blue sky are still falling around me.

But I know someday those tears will change into a smile.

 

As the song ended, Panda ran off before the people began to loudly clap, hooting at the powerful performance.

Putting his head down, he let out a soft groan of anxiety.

Panda felt a paw pat his head in comfort.

“You did great Panda-Chan.” Shirokuma said as he kept a paw on his head. Watching Grizz bring Grizzly up to the stage now.

Machi looked at the two...seeing how nervous the Grizzly looked being up there. It almost...gave her a strong confidence? She wanted to sing too.

 

Grizz pressing the song looked at Grizzly with a wide smile. The music beginning to go through the speakers.

Picking up his mic Grizz began to sing.

 

On that day, my heart crumbled away soundlessly

With memories that I can’t erase even if I broke down and screamed

The darkness flows into my eyes

I sink into the tomorrow where I can’t even see colors anymore

 

Looking at the Grizzly, Grizzly’s eyes widened as he realized he had to sing next. Taking the mic he shakily began.

 

I searched ceaselessly for the day when we can understand each other

I live in the present just to lose it

Even if I’m already done for and I embrace loneliness by myself

If you turn on the lights…

To the light illuminating me

 

From there, both Grizzly and Grizz began to sing. The Grizzly finally beginning to grow comfortable singing up stage.

 

“The feelings you keep wishing for will bear fruit someday”

The one who told me that lives on in my heart

Just about all things are Colors that will inevitably be born

Because I can draw tomorrow once more with my hands

 

Before I knew it, I got used to losing things

And even the stuff I gained slips through my fingers

The words I wanted to hear before my tears dried

Are now for saving someone

It’s all your fate. You gonna do that.

“If the light gets stronger, the darkness grows deeper”

Even if I were to notice it, I wouldn’t fear it

Just about all things are Colors that will be born at the heart’s edge

Open your eyes already, because we can see them

 

The Breath of sorrow–

It’s blotted with the colors I searched for

Without making a sound

 

“The feelings you keep wishing for will bear fruit someday”

The one who told me that lives on in my heart

Just about all things are Colors that will inevitably be born

Light’s fingertips will illuminate them once more

 

Just drawing… Colors in light and darkness

And take it… Colors in light and darkness

Because I can redraw everything again with my hands

Even the tender color I can’t reach now.

Finishing, the two panted as claps and cheering filled the bar.

 

“You were perfect Grizzly-San!” Grizz said with a smile, before bringing the other into a hug

Blushing at the sudden compliment, he appreciated it but he still felt a bit tired now from all the anxiety.

“Y-Yeah yeah...let’s just get off stage.” He grumbled, gently taking the grizzly off of him and walking off.

Seeing the stage was free, Machi took a shaky breath. She didn’t want to just shying away from possibly fun experiences forever.

But she didn’t want to do it alone.

Seeing her bear guardian, she looked to see him looking a bit nervous as well?

“Natsu.” She said, standing over the other.

“Yes Machi?”

“I want us to go up together and do a duet.” Machi said

“Ehh...I...”

“Natsu.” Was all she said, giving the bear one of her rare determined looks. There was no talking her out of this.

With a sigh, he got up blushing a bit in nervousness.

The girl was too, and it showed as she held onto his paw, going onto the stage.

Looking at the music selection, she looked for the longest before she found their song. The song she wanted to sing.

 

Pressing the button, the music began to play.

Machi looked at the bear, hoping for him to begin the song, and thankfully he did.

 

Natsu:

saasa onigenasai miko-san miko-san onigenasai

Machi finally gaining the courage sang her part.

Machi:

douse tsuitekun desho? kuma-san kuma-san omitooshi

Natsu in turn came back with his part

yappa barechaimashita?

Machi:

datte watashitachi tte

Natsu:

zutto issho ni iru shi... (rasse! rasse rasse raa)

Machi:

denpa nai shi (ha!) todokanai shi

Natsu:

Wi-Fi aru kedo ne (wasshoi! wasshossho no shoi)

Machi:

KONBINI ga (ha!) KONBINI janai shi

Natsu:

datte inaka da mon (essa! essahorasaa)

Machi:

yuugure de soku yami kemonomichi

Machi & Natsu:

(izunussan suu deejeeheewiigoo)

OK! murabito chekira!

Machi & Natsu:

miko-san miko-san kumade-mura no miko-san

menkoibe menkoibe sotta da koto nee bette?

nii-chan mo nee-chan mo namekobake kekeke

nda nda nda nda

KUMAMIKO DANCING da!

Machi & Natsu:

kumamiko da shi DANCING odoranya son son sonmin

ashita mo kono mura nanda kanda zutto Happy Days

yappa Happy Days meccha Happy Days

EEBIIBADI BADI minna Happy

Finishing the song they both were breathing hard, a sweat going through their head as they couldn’t help but laugh and hug each other.

Machi once didn’t feel phased by the loud clapping as she talked to Natsu.

“We did awesome! I wanna sing more!” Machi said, adrenaline pumping in her now.

“Ha...I think that’s enough for now Machi-Chan.” Natsu said a bit weakly, not as hyped as the young girl.

Stepping off the stage, Machi soon followed him, Karaoke wasn’t as bad as she imagined it.


End file.
